


Mike's Soulmate

by propertyofthelosersclub



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Loneliness, Soulmates, TheLosersClub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofthelosersclub/pseuds/propertyofthelosersclub
Summary: Mike loved his friends and was happy that they were all soulmates, but would he ever find his?





	Mike's Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t want to give any spoilers, but all I’m going to say is wow I love Stranger Things! Hope you’re enjoying the stories;) PS: This is my favorite thing I've ever written and have posted it on more than one site, and it always gets the least amount of views/ likes.. people are really missing out.

Mike loved his friends he really did, but why did all of them have to be soulmates. Sure he was happy for Richie and Eddie when they found out that they had the same tattoos on their wrists of a lock, and a key. He hugged them telling the two how he knew it all along. The same goes for Stan, and Bill when they found the adorable matching bird tattoos on their ankles he smiled his way through it. Even though he was extremely jealous.

But when Ben and Bev found out they were soulmates Mike couldn’t handle it anymore. The happy couple was showing everyone their fire tattoos (burning embers hehe) and when Mike saw it he had to walk away. As he turned the corner of the school he hoped that none of the losers noticed the tears in his eyes. Now he was officially a loner. All of his friends had found their soulmates, and he was left alone again. He slid down the side of the school putting his face in his hand’s tears now streaming down his face as he let out an exasperated sigh. Maybe he didn’t have a soulmate, maybe he was meant to be alone forever.

He started wiping the tears from his face as he heard footsteps coming towards him. “Mike?” Stan poked his head around the corner looking down at him. “Mike, oh no did something happen? Are you okay? Was it Henry again?” Stan sat down next to him putting his arm around the muscular boy. Mike put his head on Stan shoulder tears now resurfacing falling onto Stan’s shirt. “Mike what’s wrong?” Stan asked looking more concerned now since he had never seen the boy cry like this before. “I just… I..” Mike could barely get words out between sobs. “Breath,” Stan said inhaling and exhaling trying to get Mike to calm down. “I don’t have a soulmate Stan, my tattoo hasn’t appeared, and I try to be happy I really do, but it’s so difficult when all of you are together, and I’m alone.” He rushed out putting his head back on Stans’ shoulder. “Mike you’re not alone and you know tattoos come in on your sixteenth birthday. Yours is tomorrow who knows what it will be! I bet it’s going to be great, as for being jealous of us trust me, Mike, we care about you so much. We are one giant family, and nothing could ever replace that. When you find your soulmate they will be adopted into our family, and we will love them no matter what.” He rubbed Mikes back looking down at him. “You’re going to be okay I promise.” Mike smiled up at the boy tears still streaking down his face, “Thanks, Stanley.”

Mike woke up the next morning and shot out of bed like a bullet, he was so excited to see if his tattoo came in and what it was. He looked up and down his legs frowning when he saw nothing. He lifted his arms up looking again seeing nothing. He started to get dressed lifting his shirt to put on the outfit he had picked out the day before. He looked at himself in the mirror and his mouth dropped open as he stared at a giant anchor tattoo on his stomach. He sighed tracing the tattoo with his fingers. “Okay so I finally get my soulmate tattoo and it looks like this. How am I ever going to find my soulmate now… lift up everyone’s shirt?” He rolled his eyes scoffing at the tattoo in the mirror. At least he had a soulmate tattoo which means they were out there somewhere in the world with a giant anchor on their stomach probably just as embarrassed as he was.

His friends decided to throw him a birthday party at the quarry since it was Mike’s favorite place which he was now regretting due to his tattoo situation, but he packed up his things figuring he could just wear a shirt swimming.

He parked his bike down and started walking towards his friends noticing that instead of six people in the distance there was a seventh. He squinted trying to figure out who it was, but he had no idea. Bev ran up to him “Happy Birthday Mike!!” she yelled throwing her arms around him. “Thanks, Bev, by the way, who is that girl? Mike gestured to the mysterious redhead sitting next to Richie surprisingly laughing at something he was saying. Eddie did not look happy about this clearly because he was clinging to Richie’s side whispering something in his ear. “Oh that’s Max, Stan invited her because he didn’t want you to feel like a seventh wheel.” Mike smiled happy Stan was being so considerate of him. “She moved her from Indiana, and apparently she is sorta friends with Richie’s cousin.” Mike shrugged and walked over to the group.

Everyone ran over to Mike wishing him a happy birthday, and he even got a kiss on the cheek from Richie which he was not happy about. He was so glad to be among friends, but he couldn’t stop looking at the new girl. He kept glancing at her, her red hair complemented her blue eyes, and when she smiled wow. Mike had never felt like this about anyone he had met this fast. “Hi, I’m Max Happy Birthday… Sorry if I’m interrupting your time with your friends.” Mike took her hand and stared at her a warm smile spreading on his face. Eddie coughed nudging Mike which snapped him back into reality. “Oh.. um no it’s fine.” Mike let go of her hand and she laughed. “Hey, Mike since you’re 16 now can we see your tattoo?” Ben asked lifting Mikes arms inspecting them. Mike blushed looking up at his friends once again feeling that pang of jealousy in his stomach. “It’s really embarrassing, but you’ll see it once we go swimming.”

“So what are we waiting for let’s go swimming!” Richie winked at Mike, and everyone started to take off their shirts jumping into the water. Mike took off his shirt, and Richie started to laugh “Wow Mike huge tattoo your soulmate will never miss you with that.” Mike dunked Richie under the water laughing. “So I saw you making eyes at the new girl you think she’s hot?” Bill asked Mike looking over at Bev and Max who were talking over by the rocks. “Yeah she’s smoking hot I wish I could just run my hands through her hair, She’s just so adorable and her freckles and that laugh.” “Geez, you’ve known the chick for two seconds, Mike.” Eddie laughed. “Give him a break Eddie, that’s how I felt when I met you, maybe they’re meant to be you don’t know.” Richie said winking at the smaller boy. Eddie blushed a smile growing across his face. He started to walk away from Richie sheepishly when Richie grabbed onto Eddie swinging him closer to him the two staring at each other intently. They started getting closer and Richie planted a giant kiss on eddies lips with a smack, which Eddie returned. The two started making out, and the other four boys groaned in disgust. This wasn’t anything new and it was becoming a regular activity for the two despite everyone’s protests. They all turned away trying ignoring them.

“Hey ladies! Are you coming to swim or is it just going to be us, boys?” Bill yelled trying to ignore Richie and Eddie who were starting to get really loud. “Yeah, we will be over there in a minute.” Bev continued talking to Max who was smiling looking over at Mike. He swore he saw her face go red when he looked at her, but she was very far away and he could be imagining things. Bev took off her dress and ran into the water starting to splash Ben. “Max are you coming!” She yelled.

“Yeah be right there!” Max yelled taking off her shorts. She looked nervously over at Mike and slowly took off her shirt.

Mike looked over at her and felt like he was going to have a heart attack. The stunned look on his face he thought was going to be stuck there forever, for there was a bright blue anchor across Max’s stomach.

Mike smiled to himself, looks like he wasn’t alone after all.


End file.
